rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nai Gurulare
Nai Gurulare, Augurin und An-karghar des Distholech Diese hagere, äußerst hochgewachsene Orkin mit den stechenden grauen Augen und der durchdringenden leisen Stimme ist trotz ihres relativ jungen Alters (maximal 40 Jahre) alt, bereits die Augurin des Distholech und damit für die Orakelrituale, die einen zentralen Teil des Disthoelchkultes bilden, verantwortlich. Sie ist demnach tief in die Mysterien des Distholech eingeweiht und kennt die geheimen Schriften, Flüche und Segenssprüche auswendig. Obwohl sie oft ganze Tage in meditativen Trancezuständen zubringt und ganze Wochen mit den geheimen Meditationsriten und rituellen Beschwörungen beschäftigt ist, hat sie doch ein gewisses Interesse an der Außenwelt nicht verloren. Sie ist äußerst wißbegierig und versucht stetig ihr Wissen und ihre Kenntnis von den verborgenen Dingen dieser und anderer Welten zu erweitern. Andererseits tendiert sie dazu, alle Nicht-Distholechgläubige als von der Mundänen Welt Verblendete zu betrachten und ist daher äußert unwillig, ihrerseits Informationen preis- oder weiterzugeben. Ihr Charakter ist von einer merkwürdigen, durch ihre Weltabgeschiedenheit bedingten Verschrobenheit geprägt. Sie lebt nach den (Außenstehenden) völlig unbegreiflichen Taboos und Ritualen ihrer Religion und geht natürlich davon aus, dass diese Notwendigkeiten allen anderen begreiflich wären. So kann es vorkommen (man erinnere sich an ihre Einladungen an das Magistratum Obscurum zu einem Gedankenaustausch), dass ihre mystischen Sinne plötzlich die Notwendigkeit bestimmter langwieriger Reinigungs- und Besänftigungsrituale erkennen, die sie alle Pläne vergessen lassen. Personen, die an sie herankommen und die ihr Interesse erwecken schildern sie als höfliche, zurückhaltende und kluge Frau mit nahezu unüberbrückbaren Kommunikationsproblemen. Sie spricht (absichtlich, oder unabsichtlich)in Rätseln, wechselt die Themen, springt von der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft. Die Meinungen Außenstehender sind geteilt, ob das mystische Brimborium mit dem sie sich umgibt (sie verläßt den gewaltigen Tempelkomplex - soweit bekannt - in körperlicher Form nur höchst selten; auch innerhalb des Tempels tritt sie fast immer nur mit den grauen Amtsroben und den diversen Artefakten ihres Amtes gekleidet in Erscheinung) kalte Berechnung oder wahre Frömmigkeit ist. Zu politischen Fragen hat sie sich bis dato noch nie zu Wort gemeldet, den Kontakt mit den Nichtdisthoelch Geweihten meidet sie. Ihr Ziel ist es, den Tempel als mystisches Zentrum ihres Kultes weiter auszubauen und die Gedanken des großen Vaters zu erforschen. Der Rest ist irrelevant, oder (leider nur zu häufig) eine Quelle der Störung. Tatsache ist, dass sie mit wirklich prophetischen Gaben (ausgestattet ist sie liest aus dem Verwesungszustand von geopferten Tierleichen) und eine wahre Heilerin ist. Schon mehrfach hat sie unheilbare Krankheiten geheilt, drei Mal sogar komatöse (oder gar Tote?) Personen geweckt. Die Seelen der Verstorbenen flüstern ihr so manche Geheimnisse zu und welche Kräfte sie von ihrem zwielichtigen Herrn erbitten kann, möchte man am besten gar nicht wissen. Nach allen Quellen hat sie jedoch noch niemals nachgewiesener Maßen ihre Kräfte im Negativen verwendet (sie sah bis dato keinen Anlaß dazu). Nai Gurulare ist die Nummer zwei des Tempels und wird von allen ihren Mitbrüdern und Schwestern verehrt und geliebt. Sollte es Distholech gefallen,seine Dienerin Si'Ornchal zu sich zu nehmen, wird Nai Gurulare ohne größeren Wiederspruch die Position der Hohepriesterin einnehmen. Werte von Nai Gurulare Pious: + 5 concentrated: - 3 Curious: + 2 stoic + 4 brave: + 5 caring: - 3 Mystic Migth 35 Distholech's Blessing: + 10 (combine with IQ) Diagnose Minor Wound/Illness 1 MMP Diagnose Major Wound/Illness 2 MMP Heal Minor Wound/Illness (permanently) 3 MMP Heal Major Wound/Illness (permanently) 4 MMP Restore limb (permanently) 5 MMP Restore damaged senses (perm) 6 MMP Soothe Pain 1 MMP Dull Senses 2 MMP Banish the Malicious Spirits 5 - 20 MMP Call the Malicious Spirits 5 - 20 MMP Aura of Distholechs Grace (similar to Aura of RF Authority) 3 MMP Sense Holi/Unholiness + 3 Augury + 9 Speak Chornakham + 5 Speak New Essylian + 5 Speak Old Essylian + 3 Scribe Chornakham + 5 Scribe Old Essylian + 5 Enigmatic Wisdom + 4 Theology + 6 Medicine + 6 Concentration + 5 Leadership + 2 Organisation Lore (Distholech Cult) + 5 Magic Theory + 5 Herbalism + 3 Category: Kay Eriya Category: Silberschein Category: Personen